Silences: Christmas's Special
by Ninde.88
Summary: Lucy intentó esconder su cabeza bajo la almohada, con el propósito de caer de nuevo en el mundo de Morfeo. Su sueño estaba siendo estupendo. Ella, descansando en una hamaca frente a la orilla de una playa. Sin embargo, del agua había emergido un calamar rojo y gigantesco, seguido de otros dos chipirones más pequeños, para arrastrarla a bañarse al agua sin ningún tipo de compasión.


Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Especial de Navidad

·

Natsu se removió inquieto, ante el murmullo que se elevaba de una de las habitaciones contiguas. Aun con los ojos entrecerrados, parpadeó varias veces, intentando enforcar mejor en la oscuridad del cuarto. Las cortinas mantenían la habitación en penumbra, y las ventanas se mantenían cerradas, aislándoles del frío invernal y característico del mes diciembre.

Aun estaba amaneciendo, por lo que con cuidado, se removió del lecho de donde su mujer aun dormía pacíficamente. Sin poder evitarlo, su boca se curvó en una suave sonrisa. Si hace algunos años le hubiesen contado unas cuantas cosas, a duras penas pudiese haberlas creído. Sin embargo, y con adoración, apartó los cabellos rubios de su mujer, acomodándolos tras la oreja. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar lo que _ella_ significaría para _él_.

Un hipido, seguido de un murmullo turbado, le movió a levantarse finalmente de la cama. Únicamente enfundado con un sencillo pantalón de pijama, abandonó el cuarto en dirección a una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo. La puerta estaba entornada, por lo que accedió sigilosamente, para colocarse bajo el umbral, y admirar una sencilla cuna en mitad de la estancia.

Y como siempre le ocurría, desde el mismo momento en que la había visto por primera vez, se quedó sin aliento.

Una niña pequeña, de apenas año y medio, y enfundada en un sencillo pijama de ovejitas, le dio la bienvenida sentadita desde su cuna. Con una sonrisa que iluminaría hasta el rincón mas profundo e inhóspito de la tierra. De alborotados cabellos rubios, y unos graciosos reflejos rosados por toda su melenita.

Oh dios, su hija era una auténtica monada… y él no era un padre orgulloso. No, no. En absoluto. Sencillamente, su hija era más guapa y más avispada que los niños de los demás. Y punto.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, alcanzó la cuna, y apoyó los brazos en uno de los laterales para asomarse a su interior. Su hija le miró atenta, con esos ojazos negros, y abrazadita a su peluche con forma de león. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la inocente ternura que ella desprendía, de manera natural e inconsciente.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeñaja? —susurró divertido— ¿hoy tampoco quieres dejar dormir a mamá o a papá?

La niña soltó un gorgojeo, y se abrazó a su peluche de manera inocente. Natsu arqueó una ceja, en parte divertido, y en parte alarmado. No quería ni imaginar lo que su hija podría llegar a conseguir de la población masculina, una vez se hiciera mayor. Durante un instante, frunció el ceño con gravedad. Su hija _nunca jamás_ se rodearía de _otros chicos_ que no fuesen él, o Igneel, o Haru. Él se encargaría de ello, por descontado. Y pobre e insensato del que osara mirar a _su niña_ con otras intenciones, porque lo calcinaría _vivo_.

Con soltura, se inclinó sobre la cuna, a lo que la niña alzó los bracitos para que su padre pudiese cogerla. Sin pensarlo, dejó caer el peluche en un parpadeo, por lo que el tragafuegos no pudo evitar una sonrisa malvada. Pobre, pobre Loke…

—Aun es temprano —musitó sobre el rostro de la niña—, pero ¿quieres que vayamos a despertar a Igneel y a Haru?

La pequeña se aferró con ambos bracitos al cuello de su padre, y soltó una risilla casi inaudible. Natsu se vio obligado a contener una carcajada. Su hija pequeña era un auténtico peligro, enfundada en un sencillo pijama de borreguitos.

Si era sincero, él nunca se había parado a pensar en si llegaría a compartir su vida en un futuro. Sin embargo, se había estampado de bruces con la persona que precisamente estaba destinada para él. Hecha práctica y totalmente a su medida. Con una magia que había conseguido acoplarse a la suya, con una intensidad atronadora. Habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, como para que él finalmente cayera en la cuenta de que lo que sentía por Luce, no se limitaba a una amistad sincera y fraternal. No. Era _mucho_ más. A veces, había llegado a pensar que incluso era _demasiado_.

Amaba la forma en que le sonreía, o en como se le iluminaba la mirada cada vez que lo veía. Reconocía que al principio todo había sido muy confuso. Él no tenia ni idea de esas cosas, y lo poco que le había contado el maestro acerca de las flores y las abejitas siendo un crío, le había espantado ese tipo de pensamientos durante muchos años. Sin embargo, Lucy llegó a su vida despertando ciertos anhelos que no sabía que aun tenía. Aunque estuviesen ocultos en lo más profundo de si mismo.

Soltó una risilla, ganándose la mirada curiosa de su hija. La pequeña era una auténtica calcomanía de su madre, cosa que a él, le tenía encantado. Igneel, por el contrario, era clavado a él, y Haru había sacado una mezcolanza perfecta de ambos.

Tres hijos se decían pronto. Nunca había sido demasiado consciente del pasar del tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que los últimos años habían pasado volando. Después de la llegada de Haru, Lucy y él habían acordado que dos hijos estaban más que bien. Igneel acababa de cumplir ocho años, y se llevaba de maravilla con su hermano pequeño, de apenas cinco. Ambos habían heredado su habilidad ígnea, por lo que temía, en cierto modo, lo que ese par de inconscientes serían capaces de hacer el en un futuro no muy lejano. Porque si algo habían heredado, era sobre todo su volatilidad, cosa que a su madre la traía por el camino de la locura. Un Dragneel era complicado. Tres varones Dragneel, una auténtica pesadilla, por lo que admiraba la paciencia y la templaza de su mujer por encima de todas las cosas.

Sin embargo, su mundo se había vuelto del revés, en el momento que Lucy volvió a decirle, atónita por completo, que volvía a estar embarazada. Sobre todo, porque desde el momento en que habían decidido no tener más hijos, ella había empezado a cuidarse. Y _nunca_ había fallado. La sorpresa había sido aun mayor cuando, en el cuarto mes de embarazo, Wendy les había confirmado, emocionadísima, que no sería _él_ , sino _ella_.

Así que en el momento en que se había asomado a la mantita, y la cabecita de su hija había emergido para clavarle aquellos ojazos negros, había perdido la respiración durante unos segundos. Él adoraba a su mujer y a sus hijos por igual, y destrozaría a cualquiera que osara amenazar a su familia, pero estaba seguro de que aquella enana se había quedado con un pedacito de su persona, para nunca devolvérselo.

Había sido una auténtica ladronzuela. Y de ahí había surgido su nombre. Su pequeña _Suri_. Suri Dragneel.

Cuando puso un pie en el cuarto de sus hijos, sintió como la pequeña comenzaba a dar saltitos emocionados, aun acomodada entre sus brazos. Si había algo que Suri adoraba, era a sus hermanos. Intentaba seguirlos a todas partes, y más de una vez Lucy había tenido que intervenir, para que la pequeña dejase respirar a sus pobres hermanos mayores.

Esbozó una sonrisa henchida de orgullo, mientras contemplaba los cabellos rosados y alborotados de sus hijos. Adoraba a su familia, independientemente de que cada vez que saliesen a hacer un picnic, algo terminase ardiendo.

Igneel, que se encontraba con una pierna colgando de la cama, fue el primero en removerse ante la presencia de su padre en la habitación. Aun muerto de sueño, se incorporó para frotarse un ojo.

—¿Papá…? —consultó inquieto.

Natsu sonrió. En el momento en que escuchó esa sencilla palabra por primera vez, casi se había puesto a llorar como un niño. Remarcaba el casi. ¡No habían sido lágrimas, como había asegurado el cabrón del cabeza de cucurucho! Simplemente, es que estaba lloviendo. Independientemente de que aun se encontrasen dentro del salón del gremio.

—Suri se ha despertado. ¿os apetece ir a despertar a mamá?

Igneel entrecerró sus ojos, de manera ladina. —¿Me lo estas preguntando, o me lo estás pidiendo?

El tragafuegos puso los ojos en blanco. Lamentablemente, Igneel había heredado su capacidad de soltar cualquier cosa por la boca, antes de pensarla.

—¿Quieres desayunar o no? —cuestionó con diversión.

Igneel pareció pensárselo mejor, mientras que se le hacía la boca agua. Su madre era la mejor cocinera del mundo, omitiendo a su tía Mira.

—Cinco minutos más… —musitó Haru, ocultándose de nuevo entre las sábanas.

Ahora fue el turno de Igneel de poner los ojos en blanco, y lanzó su almohada directamente a la cabeza de su hermano.

—Vamos, _moco de llama_ , o me comeré tu parte —advirtió con regocijo.

Haru saltó de un brinco de la cama, lanzando de vuelta la almohada a su hermano. —¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Papá dice que estoy mejorando, ¿verdad, papá?!

Natsu asintió convencido, dándole la razón a su hijo mediano. Era cierto. La evolución de Haru estaba siendo muchísimo más constante y estable, a diferencia de Igneel. La magia de su hijo mayor había aumentado de un día para otro, de manera inestable y precipitada, cosa que a Lucy la había tenido con los nervios de punta.

Haru, apartando de en medio y sin miramientos a su hermano mayor, reparó en la presencia de la pequeña en los brazos de su padre. —Oh, buenos días Suri —saludó alegremente.

La pequeña abrió la boca, pero solo consiguió resoplar haciendo pompitas.

—¿Cuándo va a comenzar a hablar? —consultó con impaciencia.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea. Tú, por ejemplo, tardaste más que Igneel —su hermano mayor esbozó una sonrisa triunfante—. No obstante, lo hiciste mucho mejor que tu hermano. Para que te hagas una idea, Igneel decía «ajúcar» en vez de «azúcar» —rememoró divertido.

Un sonrojo furioso adornó las mejillas de su hijo mayor, mientras que Haru caía revolcado por los suelos de la risa, ante la bruta precocidad de su hermano.

El hermano mayor se cruzó de brazos, con los mofletes aun colorados. —Si, ya… —vaciló, mirando hacia otro lado.

Haru arqueó una ceja, de manera suspicaz. —Reconoce que no es mejor quien lo hace antes, sino quien lo hace de la manera más correcta —canturreó en tono resabidillo.

Igneel frunció el ceño, sintiendo como un calorcito familiar le acariciaba los nudillos. —Perdona, no entiendo a los ratones de biblioteca, ¿podrías repetirlo? —cuestionó al aire con fanfarronería.

—Los cultos ratones somos mucho más inteligentes que los brutos elefantes —Haru se cruzó de brazos, triunfal—. Calidad ante tamaño, _nii-san_ —aseguró burlesco.

Una gota de incredulidad escurrió por la cabeza del dragon slayer de fuego, mientras que contemplaba como sus hijos se zambullían en una discusión absurda. La pequeña se limitó a mirar a sus hermanos de uno a otro, como si estuviese viendo un partido.

—Chicos… —advirtió Natsu al aire, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Ha empezado él! —aseguró Haru, señalando a su hermano.

Igneel abrió la boca, sin podérselo creer. —¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Me da igual, pero no empecéis tan temprano —ladró Natsu, comenzando a encenderse.

—¿Pa… pá?

—¡Eso digo yo! ¡papá! —aireó Igneel— ¿¡porqué…!?

Sin embargo, un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, mientras los tres varones giraban los rostros, para contemplar, atónitos, a la pequeña del pijama de borreguitos, aun aferrada en los brazos de su padre.

Natsu alzó a la pequeña, para mirarla detenidamente. Igneel y Haru se limitaron a contemplar a la niña en un hito.

—¿Ha hablado? —Haru miró a su padre— ¿lo ha hecho? —consultó al aire, acelerado por la emoción— ¿¡Igneel, lo has oído tu también, verdad!?

Igneel se limitó a cabecear, aun con los ojos como platos, y con la mirada clavada en su hermana pequeña. Natsu boqueó, igual que un pez fuera del agua.

·

·

—¡ _Luce_!

—¡Mama!

—¡Mama, despierta!

Lucy intentó esconder su cabeza bajo la almohada, con el propósito de caer de nuevo en el mundo de Morfeo. Su sueño estaba siendo estupendo. Ella, descansando en una hamaca frente a la orilla de una playa, mientras que el sol despuntaba en lo alto. Tenía un mojito en su mano derecha, y su sombrero de paja, y sus gafas de cristal tintado, la protegían de los rayos del sol. Sin embargo, del agua había emergido un calamar rojo y gigantesco, seguido de otros dos chipirones más pequeños, para salpicarla y arrastrarla a bañarse al agua sin ningún tipo de compasión.

—¡Mamá, por Mavis, despierta de una vez! —voceó Igneel.

Lucy chasqueó la boca con fuerza, y levantó la almohada, dirigiendo la mirada más intensa que hubiese dirigido jamás. Los tres varones Dragneel tragaron en seco, ante el aura aterradora que comenzaba a emitir el perfil de la maga estelar. Happy tenía razón. Su madre podía llegar a ser igual de aterradora que su tía Erza, en caso de que se enfadase de verdad. Contadas veces la había visto enfadada, y siempre había tenido algo que ver la insensatez de su padre. Cuando eso ocurría, él y Haru no tardaban ni tres segundos en acudir a refugiarse a sus puestos de control. Bajo la mesa de la cocina.

—Luce… —comenzó el tragafuegos, medio atontado—, Suri ha… —estaba tan nervioso, que apenas atinaba a hablar con coherencia.

La simple mención de la menor de sus hijos, provocó que la mujer de cabellos rubios se incorporase precipitadamente. —¿Suri? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó, empezando a asustarse.

—¡Mama, Suri ha hablado! —espetó Haru con felicidad.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron por completo. —¿¡Qué!?

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, y estiró los brazos, acercando a la pequeña al rostro de su madre. La niña sonrió feliz, y ladeó la cabecita, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Lucy esperó, incrédula e impaciente al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, la pequeña se mantuvo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Al cabo de varios minutos, una de las cejas de Lucy comenzó a temblar suavemente.

—¿No os lo habréis imaginado? Suri aun es muy pequeña… —se llevó una mano a la sien, ante el leve dolor de cabeza que comenzó a invadirla.

Igneel bufó con indignación. —¡Claro! —ironizó— ¡Tres personas oyendo voces!

Haru le dio un suave codazo a su hermano. La imprudente valentía de Igneel le había conseguido más de una reprimenda furiosa de su madre, puesto que, a parte de su padre, era el único que osaba confrontarla cuando estaba realmente enfadada, ganándose reprimendas históricas. Él, por el contrario, sabía escoger muy bien sus batallas.

Lucy resopló con suavidad, y la niña estiró los brazos en dirección a su madre. La mujer esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y cogió a la pequeña.

—¿Qué te hacen tus hermanos y tu padre, cariño? —canturreó, ganándose una risilla por parte la menor de los Dragneel, ante las carantoñas de su madre.

Natsu se desinfló igual que un globo pinchado. —Pero _Luce_ … de verdad ha dicho «papá».

Haru se encogió de hombros. —A lo mejor mamá tiene razón —comentó despreocupadamente, mientras se llevaba los brazos tras la cabeza.

Igneel dio un paso al frente. —¡Serás oportunista! —aireó indignado, alzando un puño.

El hermano mediano alzó una ceja, suspicaz, mientras que su padre dejaba caer los hombros, desanimado en su totalidad. —Para nada, pero reconozco que también hay que considerar esa posibilidad —esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

Lucy resopló hastiada. —Chicos, ya es suficiente —se acomodó mejor a la niña en los brazos—. ¿Por qué no aprovecháis para daros un baño, mientras yo preparo el desayuno? Los demás no tardarán en ir al gremio, para abrir los regalos.

A los chicos casi les asomaron estrellitas de felicidad en los ojos, y salieron escopetados en dirección al aseo, peleándose en el camino por ver quien entraba primero. Natsu volvió a reír con suavidad, y se cruzó de brazos viendo como sus hijos desaparecían por el pasillo, aun un poco desanimado ante el desencanto de la situación.

—Natsu…

El dragon slayer miró a su mujer, quien aun mantenía a la pequeña en brazos. Sintió como el aire le abandonaba los pulmones, ante aquella sencilla imagen. Jamás se cansaría de contemplar a su _Luce_. Ni siquiera con el paso de los años.

La maga estelar se acercó a él, y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de la boca. —Buenos días —musitó con calidez.

Un leve sonrojo acudió veloz a las mejillas del tragafuegos. Por muchos años que habían pasado, y con tres hijos en común, su mujer aun conseguía alborotarle las hormonas con esas sencillas muestras de afecto. Sin embargo, consiguió recuperarse rápidamente, y enganchó a su mujer de la cintura para abrazarla, estrechándole contra él.

—Buenos días, Luce —musitó, con completa devoción.

Un gorgojeo animado sobresaltó a la pareja. Y es que su pobre hija había quedado apretujada entremedias de los dos. Sin embargo, y ladeando la cabeza contemplando a su padre, la niña volvió a soltar una risilla divertida.

—¿Pa…pá…?

·

·

N/A: ¡hasta yo me he enamorado de estos tres!

¡Si es que estos chicos son un peligro! Y eso sin contar que son productos de mi imaginación, pero en fin… xD. Me ha gustado mucho asomarme en este ambiente familiar. Nunca me había decidido a escribir sobre ellos en este aspecto, pero los últimos días esta idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza, así que aquí la tenéis.

He querido que los nombres fuesen originales, pero quería utilizar el de Igneel, si o si. Haru, significa _primavera_ , para quien no lo sepa, y Suri, significa _ladrona_. Este último nombre es muy especial para mí, así que he querido hacerle este pequeño honor.

En cualquier caso, aquí os traigo el especial de Silences de estas navidades. He decidido subirlo con un poco de tiempo, por si acaso queréis una segunda parte, yo pueda contar con un poco de margen. Porque ya lo sabéis, si queréis continuación, me encantará saberlo por medio de vuestros reviews.

¿Nos leeremos en estas Felices Fiestas…?

¡Fufufu~, quien sabe! ni yo me atrevería a predecirlo.

Nindë


End file.
